


A sweet choice

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, and he gets lots of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Can we have some Mummy Newt and Credence bonding? With gramander, grindelnewt, and/or scamandore for the pairing? (What have you done to me?! I can’t pick between ships anymore because you’ve made me love them equally lol)





	A sweet choice

Since Tina brought him back, Credence has been quietly adjusting himself to a life without fear and pain; he seems to like Newt’s creatures and has proven to be an excellent assistant.

Although he still can’t sleep, he closes his eyes for a couple of hours and wakes up in the middle of the night and curls up in a chair next to Newt’s bed until the magizoologist wakes up.

Queenie tries to cheer him up by making all kinds of food she knows he loves and making some he hasn’t tried yet. Tina talks to him as much as he allows her, but Credence quickly gets back inside Newt’s case.

At first Newt thought it was all about the creatures, he thought the reason why Credence was constantly next to him, staring at him while he tried to comfort Dougal in his arms or singed a lullaby to Alfred, his Zouwu or spent hours brushing Nancy’s fur and telling her about his day it was because he wanted to learn.

But it’s more than that as Queenie pointed out one day.

And Newt finds out as he’s sitting on the grass watching happily as the mooncalves do their daily dance. Credence sits shyly next to him and Newt has learned to pretend not to notice so he feels more comfortable.

Then, as the dance becomes slower, almost mesmerizing, Newt feels Credence head over his lap and realized the boy has fallen asleep on him. He smiles and starts running his fingers through his black and soft hair.

“I thought it was going to take him a couple of weeks to get to that,” Percival’s voice almost startles him, but he manages to control himself.

He scolds at the Director for that and feels more surprised when he just grins in response and sits next to him.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s always trying to reach out to you,” Percival says. “I think he just wants to–”

“Feel accepted, loved?” Newt offers, lips quirking up at the sight of the boy. Credence has been through a lot; of course he needs to feel someone cares about him, he must be touch starved; waiting for a touch that doesn’t cause pain.

“Yeah… But who doesn’t want that?”

Newt stares back at the man next to him, still quite intrigued by the sparkle in his eyes and the smirk on his face. He had never thought, especially that night that he almost bared his teeth at him (in his defense he thought Percival was going to take Credence away and fortunately he was completely wrong) that the Director of Magical Security would become one of his friends.

Credence doesn’t trust him that much yet though, but at least he doesn’t flinch away like he did whenever Percival was around.

Percival has been so kind to both of them.

“I’ve been thinking…” The auror says, rubbing the back of his neck as if he’s feeling nervous and shy out of the sudden. “I mean since my house is bigger than this and… you wouldn’t have to hide away from muggles–maybe you’d like to move in with me?”

There’s something so heartwarming about the two red dots on Percival’s cheeks that Newt almost misses the question.

“Are you sure? I mean… My creatures and Credence–”

“They’re very much welcome as well, Newt.” He cuts him off, taking the magizoologist’s hand in his.

“Well… in that case we’ll move in with you then.”

***

“You know he is trying to win me over because he likes you, right?” It’s been a month since they moved in with Percival and Newt’s so glad to see Credence act like a sixteen year old would, frowning and being grumpy for once (without the fear of being punished for it) that it takes him a while to actually respond.

“Who?”

“Percival Graves,” Credence says, although Newt can actually see through his facade; the boy doesn’t even believe what he’s saying, but he’d never admit he likes Graves too. Newt knows he considers him part of his new family.

“He likes you too,” Newt assures, trying to place Pickett on a tree (it has taken him a couple of months, but he has started to actually get along with the other bowtruckles).

Credence sighs, picking up Dougal in his arms as he walks right behind Newt towards Nancy’s habitat.

“Maybe… But you know that he likes you very much, right?”

Newt frown, without taking his eyes off the happy Nundu.

“Well… yes? We’re friends!”

After hearing a loud, not subtle tired sigh, Newt turns around to watch Credence rolling his eyes at him. He tries not to smile at that.

“Just promise me that when you two get married you won’t forget about me.”

“Married?” Newt almost drops Nancy’s favourite brush. He feels his cheeks burning, heart pumping inside his chest furiously. “Why would he… Why would we–”

“Because you two are in love with each other.”

“It’s… uhhh,” it takes a second for him to realize that Credence is right, well… at least about Newt. He has fallen in love without noticing and now he’s in big trouble.

“He loves you too,” the boy says as if he’s reading Newt’s mind.

“You can’t be–”

“Yes, I’m sure and I can’t believe you are the only one who hasn’t noticed. Everyone knows! Percival is not even subtle.”

Newt’s not sure what to say, so he decides to keep attending to Nancy instead, Credence sighs and takes Dougal back to his nest in silence, he doesn’t talk about it again.

***

By the time Percival returns home (since when has Newt started to think about Graves’ house as home?) he’s a complete mess. He can’t help but notice all things he used to miss: the way Percival’s eyes light up when Newt greets him, or the way he pulls him into his arms and kisses his cheek. Newt scolds himself for thinking all this time that those were just friendly gestures.

Percival notices his distress immediately; somehow he’s learned to read Newt like an open book.

“What is it, Newt?” He asks, softly, cupping the magizoologist’s face in his hands.

“Are you in l–love with me?” He stammers, desperate to know, to be sure.

Instead of getting nervous or denying it, Percival Graves grins from ear to ear, kissing Newt’s hand.

“And I thought you’d never notice,” he comments. “Newt, I’ve been in love with you since you almost jumped at my throat because you thought I was going to take Credence away.”

Newt takes a step back, buring his face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry about that!”

“It was quite charming,” Percival chuckles, taking Newt’s hands to look at him in the eye. Suddenly, his expression turns more serious and he adds: “Although this doesn’t mean you have to–this doesn’t change anything, if you don’t feel the–”

“You silly auror!” Newt frowns, leaning to kiss Percival’s lips. “Of course I love you too!”

After a very… interesting make out session, when they finally have to catch their breath. Percival asks, suddenly curious: “But how did you realize…”

“I didn’t. Credence told me.”

“I have to bring more of those chocolate chip cookies he likes so much then.”


End file.
